Goodbye my windmill
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Noodle visits her graveyard Island...saying good bye to her childhood and hello adulthood...Romance HINT HINT,he's got blue hair!


ANOTHER story came to my mind on random…Here's my story…enjoy!

The air was filled thick of gunpowder and rubble when I got there, the surroundings thick of smoke and ash that everything, even the sky looked black. Everything was in ruins, no longer the windmill that once was since, that day.

I felt like was at a battle arena where soldiers in helicopters were shot down by enemy pilots and fell in burning flames with no chance of surviving, after all they're dead before they hit the ground thinking of one thing that came to mind.

Family…What would they do without me? I'll never see the birth of my child or my wife again, what's going to happen to them? Irony is simple. You die.

I never went to war or anything like that, but I know what it's like to be shot down, not from a helicopter, but a windmill island where it had emotionally scarred me for life.

My name is Noodle. I'm 19 years old and revisiting the grave where I had left my childhood for good. No longer am I a child, but a woman who has just learned that life can be so cruel whether you're a man, woman, boy, girl, whatever…you're never safe from violence.

How I survived remained a mystery. It may have something to do with me being an agent from the government…whatever the reason I'm still here.

Big difference is I've changed. Not just physically, but my spirit as well. Where I once was chest less now swelled into two well shaped breasts that appeared…distracting in my opinion.

Murdoc definitely noticed, but never pulled anything on me. I guess he still thinks of me as the ten year old girl who mailed herself in the FED-Ex crate and acts like everything's hunky dory. Only problem is I'm not the girl I once was 6 years ago. I changed. Ever since those helicopters dropped the bomb on me, literally, I've never been the same, my thoughts matured and now afraid of the cold cruel world.

My clothes and skin are bathed in Ash raining in the air, some of it getting in my eyes irritating and blinding my vision. The smell of smoke is terrible, so suffocating that I have to use my shirt to filter out the air. Yet…I can still smell its fiery depths of hell. The silence is unbearable as are my surroundings of black clouds and rubble. But I came here for one purpose only, and that was to say goodbye to my windmill.

"_Noodle, what's wrong?" 2D asked. Noodle quietly hushed him with a soft tender kiss. "Don't say anything", she whispered to his lips, almost grazing them. "Just hold me"._

Memories immediately cloud into my mind like flipping through a book of something that you'd see on Lifetime. You know the kind where you see a girl with her guy that's a little silly yet romantic. Those thoughts hadn't crossed my mind till now as I look upon the deathly grave.

_Noodle felt the warmth of his body press against her back like a blanket as the two watched the sunset down the graveyard looking almost romantic. His arms around her slim waist while he softly nuzzled his cheek to hers, the warm breath on her skin felt wonderful. "It's so beautiful", she breathed leaning her forehead to nuzzle him back._

"Oh, my 2D", I whisper touching my chest where my heart was, beating inside me like a low tin drum. I found the windmill, burned in remain, scorched, it creaked hauntingly like a bittersweet memory"This is where we had our first kiss", I recall softly peering inside the dark room while a soft breeze brushed past me like a warm dream.

_2D took his hand in hers and raised it up to his lips giving it a soft kiss. "There Noodle", he whispered. "That's where you'll be". He brought her hand and placed it on his chest where she felt a steady pace of his heart beating against her palm. "Wherever you are, you'll always be a part of me". Noodle was so touched by his speech that she soon found herself nodding shyly before returning his kiss, only on the lips. Somehow, he gave her the courage to do what she had been longing for so long that she was ready to give her love to him. He responded quickly by kissing her back._

_&&&&&_

_The two lay down with Noodle's back pressed against the mattress of 2D's bed with the singer hovering over her in a passionate, steamy make out. She felt his lips crawling down to her neck after gasping for breath which only made him suck on her neck till it turned red. Noodle gasped in ecstasy while her legs wrapped around his lower back, pressing his body further into hers while her arms coiled around his neck going deeper into the kiss. "Oh, 2D", she whispered, on the verge of screaming._

_Her face and body bathed in sweat almost pasting into her skin where 2D could practically see her developed feminine parts. Her loins tingled suddenly at the thought of him undressing her right now and feeling his skin against hers made her dizzy with excitement._

_Slowly she bumped her hips against his causing him to be a bit startled no glanced up at her anxiously, she could see it. He wanted this too. _

"_I love you 2D", she whispered in reassurance nuzzling his face gently. It was her words that let him know she was ready, ready to give herself to him._

"Then I got pregnant", I remember with dry bluntness in my tone remembering how Murdoc reacted to the news as I sank my knees into what was once grass of the edge of the island now ruined and ashes like of World War II. I dug my fingers into the black dirt while inhaling the suffocating polluted air like death trap.

Yep. That's right, I got pregnant, at 16 with no protection and like I mentioned earlier Murdoc wasn't too happy about it.

It took him a long time to forgive 2D and me during the whole time I was pregnant. He spent 8 ½ months locked up in his Winnebago never coming out except to eat and bring home a lady. It was 8 ½ months because, my water broke. Murdoc then, after swearing for two whole minutes over the mess underneath me quickly drove us to the hospital where I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, named Stephanie. It was a name we both loved and treasured, and the happiness I felt made me forget why I felt so empty inside.

_Earlier_

"_Mommy, where are you going?" Stephanie asked watching Noodle put on her black coat after getting it out of the closet. "I'm going out for a while", she told her three year old daughter with solemn eyes. "Uncle Muds and Daddy will take care of you while I'm gone, be a good girl for them please". She ruffled her daughter's violet hair giving her a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Be careful Noodle", 2D entered the room with a bundle of blanket in his arms. His eyes were darker than usual from not getting enough sleep, and his clothes were wrinkled from not ironing them in days, His hair, spiky and blue as ever, just like his littlest daughter, Kikko. _

"_How's she doing?" Noodle looked into the blanket revealing a little Asian face with a cute little nose like her mom, sound asleep. "Little tyke's out", he cooed bouncing his arm a little, yet gently so not to disturb her. She kissed her baby's face who cried a little from being awakened. Then Noodle brought her face up to 2D's giving him a kiss as well, only trying her best to shorten it as she reluctantly pulled away. "I won't be gone long", she promised walking her fingers up his arm and circling his shoulder a bit. "There might be "Us" time when I get back". 2D caressed the back of her head while giving her a small peck on her forehead. "Don't stray too long", he touched her face warmly, caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_&&&&_

2D loves me. I love him. We have children and a wonderful family. SO why do I keep coming to this dreadful, miserable place? The answer is simple…Because it's a memory of how 2D and I came to be together. A strange breeze brushes past me like a warm caress, reminding me of 2D. I had taken my coat off long ago, revealing my white halter top and tight white shorts. My knees were getting dirty and black but I don't care. My filthiness wouldn't make the dirty feeling go away, the memory…the shooting…the bombs…falling from the sky…it all seems like a dream now, only it really happened.

I feel, so cold standing on that broken island, hugging myself and shivering in my halter top and shorts while the smoke whipped around in my face like a bad dream. Tears of suffering stream down my face while I sink down into the coldness of the soil while the clouds around me swirled like hell. I miss his warmth; I want him here with me right now by my side, holding me close.

Suddenly as if by magic, I feel long slim arms around my own, holding me close to his chest instantly warming me up. My eyes pop open in disbelief. I recognize a faint scent of cologne and the smell of medication. "2D?" I start to say, but my voice was lost in the warmth of the hug. All that came out instead was a purr while I tilted my head back to meet his lips….Instantly stiffened he quickly warmed up to my kiss as he ended it breathlessly. "What are you…doing here?" I ask breathless from the kiss. His gaze looked tender while brushing the bangs from my eyes and tilted my chin so he could kiss it, getting some of my lip in the process.

"Thought you needed company", he said in the most romantic way possible. His hand meanwhile from embracing me trailed his fingers up my ribcage and moved up my breast, moving his lips down to kiss my ear before giving it a gentle squeeze. A tiny slight moan escaped my throat, loud enough for him to hear it. With other men I would've slapped them and twisted their arm backwards if they pulled a stunt like that, but 2D was an exception, we are married after all.

Then slowly he began to massage my breast and almost started purring himself before dipping his lips down to my exposed neck, planting light butterfly kisses, seductively licking down my jugular. I squealed and pushed away from him with a fake mad expression though I was smiling. 2D merely shrugged and took my hand to help me stand. The way our bodies were slightly touching almost made me faint and dizzy. "Here", he handed me my black coat. "Found it on the way here". I nodded him thanks while he put on the coat for me, I felt a sudden chill when he was done, different from when I was cold.

I rubbed my arms together trying to sustain my ecstasy while my loins roared with excitement. "Still cold?" he asked bringing me close to him till our chests were touching; I blushed from the tingle up my spine. "No", I assured him then arched an eyebrow. "What about the kids?"

"They're with Muds and Russel", he reassured her with an almost mischievous look in his dark eyes as his hand moved up and down my spine. "It's just you and us tonight love…if you want". I shyly nodded with another creeping blush realizing my coat was unbuttoned.

"Just…let me say…goodbye…one last time", I whispered to his lips before giving them a kiss. I felt him smile through the kiss and slowly ran his tongue across my lips, in a seductive way he was telling me that he would wait for me.

I licked my lips before kissing him again then he slowly released me letting me look back at the windmill once more with a blank expression. This was where it all happened, and I was ready to let it go now. I took off my charm that hung around my neck to the time I was ten when I wore it and placed it on the ground, bending low to the ground and kissed it before burying it in the burnt soil and ash. "Goodbye…" I whispered with a tear landing on the ground, "My beloved Windmill".

&&&&

We drove the Geep to a special place where there was no civilization, a place that is so special I cannot tell you where it is, otherwise it won't be a secret anymore.

It was a perfect place for us to get some, 'alone time', that's for sure. After all, we've abstained for a while after having Kikko so well we were already making out before the engine was even turned off.

I was in bliss, melting in 2D's arms while his tongue and mine battled in a war of our own, my back was pressed hard against the car seat, almost making me shiver since my coat had been taken off long ago. I raked my hands into his hair and soon moving down his back, digging in his shirt while his hand moved down and felt my thighs.

"You...sure you want to do this here?" he asked breathless after taking a break, still holding and straddling my thighs while I leaned against the car door, chest heaving while I panted. "Yes.." I breathed while I took the hem of my own shirt and pulled it over my head revealing my bare skin and chest causing him to slightly choke out in surprise. "We will not have any privacy...with the kids and Murdoc...this is our only chance...please". at that I took his hand and put it to my heart. I shivered slightly at how cold his hands were. "Remember what you said to me...all those years ago... before you proposed to me?"

For some reason he started blushing and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Wot did I say exactly Noodle?" he chuckled embarrased that he couldn't remember. "I'm always a part of you", I recited and tugged his collar slightlly before pulling him into another kiss. "And...You're a part of me", I whispered between kisses bringing my arms around his neck while removing his shirt for him.

It was there that I realized that my childhood had been long gone, but I wasn't alone. 2D, Murdoc, and Russel were there for me when I needed them. That's all that mattered.

Especially 2D. He was the one who stood by me the most, from the time I was ten till pregnant at 16 when the tabloids were following us everywhere...but that's a story I'll save for another time...

&&&&

Yeah Kind of a wierd way to end it, but heck I wanted to put this story up anyway for the fun of it. The Warecat will have another chapter coming up, and not to give anything away it will get, bloody! Anyway this will be all till the Weekend when School isn't Killing me XP

Later gaters!


End file.
